I'll Do Anything
by NoMore-Pikachu
Summary: Thunder would do anything to bring back one person that he cared a lot about.. Even if it meant making a deal with the devil...


**Title: I'll Do Anything**

**Fandom: Pokémon and Gravity Falls**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: None**

**Summary: He would do anything to have her back. Anything. Even if it meant making a deal with the devil...**

**Warning: Character death, blood, cussing.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

He laid there on his bed, curled up in a small ball of fur. The child hadn't left his and sister's room in days. Even since a few days ago with that incident, he hadn't done anything. He hadn't left the room. He hadn't eaten or drank anything. He hadn't even went out adventuring anymore, not even when Dipper and Mabel came and asked him to go with them. He just refused, and he had good reason to.

Adventuring was what had caused the incident in the first place. It had caused the death of someone very close to him.

The death of his older sister, Stormy.

He could still hear the pained screams and pleads from the elder twin as she was killed right before his eyes...

* * *

_"Thunder!" Stormy's voice split the silent night air, jerking the younger one out of his sleep. It also woke up the Pines twins that were staying with them while they were staying in Crescent Grave._

_"Stormy?" the younger Pikachu asked tiredly, looking around for his twin._

_A scream came again, and the three bolted towards it. They ran out of the Mystery Cabin, and looked around. The darker orange Pikachu could be anywhere in the forest around. They needed clue. Another sign. Again, a scream split the quiet night, and the children raced towards it into the forest around them._

Hold on Stormy! We're coming! _Thunder thought._

_The three of them stopped once they reached where his sister's cries were coming from. The elder Electric-type was chained up with Ground-type looking rope, keeping her from breaking free and escaping. Her captor was..._

_"Light?" the younger Pikachu twin gasped in shock._

_He had met the Emolga when he and Stormy were out adventuring one day, looking for some sort of creature. The other Electric/Flying-type had a crush on the younger mouse, though he didn't return the feels, and his sister had to step in and protect him from her, the same way he did with her and Redstripe. What was she doing here now and with his sister none the less?_

_"Hello, Thunder honey!" she greeted, chuckling cutely._

_Thunder cringed slightly at that, and pinned his ears back, rubbing his right arm. "..Hi Light.."_

_"Who's she?" Dipper asked._

_"A stupid little-" Stormy started, only to be cut off by a glare from the other female._

_"She's umm.. She's this.."_

_"I think she's sorta like a female version of Gideon," Mabel spoke up, putting two and two together. "Right?"_

_"Something like that, yeah."_

_The Emolega made her over to him, and he just kinda backed away from her, ears pinned back against his head. His sister's voice sounded from behind her._

_"Back away from my brother, you creep!"_

_"Silence!" Light hissed, spinning around to face the other rodent. Her eyes narrowed, and a growl escaped her throat. "I'm talking to my _boyfriend_!"_

_Boyfriend? They were never together in the first place! Well, maybe in her mind they were, but other than that... No. The elder twin glared right back at the flying squirrel, sparks dancing from her cheeks._

_"He's not your boyfriend, you bitch! Now get away from him and untie me right now!"_

_Thunder, Dipper, and Mabel gasped at the curse word that was used by his sister. Stormy was never one to say such things like that. Light will had her pissed off to make her cuss like that.. Light only laughed at this. It was cruel, cold, and dark sounding, making the younger Pikachu twin flinch._

_"You think I'm going to let you go?" she asked slowly, as if she was speaking to a child. "There's no way in hell that I'm going to. At least, now alive."_

_Hearing this, both Pikachu gasped and the Pines twins' eyes to widen in shock and fear. She wasn't serious about this, was she? She wasn't really going to go through with that, right?_

_"Y-you're not really going to are you?" Thunder stammered._

_"Oh you better believe if, honey," the Emolga replied, turning around to face him. She pinched his cheek lovely. "With her here, there's no way you and I will be together! With _her _getting in the way!"_

_"You're not going to.." Stormy began, only to have the words catch her in throat. The other electric rodent wasn't serious.. She couldn't be.._

_"Oh you bet I am. And none of you will be stopping me!" Light laughed._

_Dipper and Mabel looked at each other at this. They had to do something, after all they couldn't just sit and allow one of their friends to die. Could they? No, they couldn't._

_"We won't let that happen, Light," the younger Pines twin spoke up._

_The Emolga turned to look at him when he talked. She stared for a moment before she burst out laughing once again. The other four looked at each other at this. Why was she laughing? What was so funny?_

_"Do you really think you can stop me, human? There's no way you'll be able to!" she snickered. "I give you credit though!"_

_Dipper frowned at this, and Mabel shot her a look. Light only snickered again before making her way over to where she had Stormy tied up. The darker orange Pikachu glared at her, her lips drawn back in a snarl, sparks danced from her cheeks once again. The Electric/Flying-type paid no mind to this, and went over to get something from a bag that she had placed on the ground._

_Everyone watched, wondering what the other rodent was up to. She pulled out a knife, a smirk on her face. Thunder and Stormy's eyes widened in horror at this. She really was serious about this.. _

_"...Light, don't please..." Thunder spoke up._

_"Too late for that. Soon, there will be no one to stand in the way of our love, Thunder!"_

_She then walked towards Stormy once again, knife raised, sharp end pointed at the dark orange Pikachu. The elder twin's eyes widened at this and she struggled against the rope that held her, trying to get away from the crazy Pokémon. She didn't want to die. Not like this, not before her time.._

_"Light, don't do this.. You don't need to do this.." Stormy pleaded with her. "You don't need to kill me.."_

_"See now that's where you're wrong. Very wrong, little rat. I do need to kill you. It's the only way that Thunder and I will be together. You need to be gone, out of the picture so you can't get in the way of that."_

_"Killing me won't make him love you, or be with you," the elder Pikachu replied, fear in her eyes and voice as the other rodent came closer. "He doesn't love you. He doesn't want to be with you, and I have nothing to do with that reason. The only thing I do is protect him from you."_

_"And that's getting in the way," Light snarled. "I need you gone, so you won't be able to. And the only way to get rid of you, is to kill you."_

_"No!" Thunder shrieked, as she brought the knife down, stabbing his sister._

_Stormy screamed in agony as the knife went into her. Blood ran down the wound as the point was pulled out and put back in, more forceful this time. The elder Pikachu let out another cry of pain, before the knife was pulled back out. The younger twin, Dipper, and Mabel could only stare in shock and horror at the sight before them, too surprised to move to try and help her._

_Light leaned in close to the dark orange Pikachu, grinning darkly. She whispered into the other rodent's ear, "Have fun in hell, bitch."_

_With that, she ran the slashed the knife across her neck, blood running down onto the ropes, and finally onto the ground. She let out a gasp of pain and shock, before her eyes flicker close and she dropped limply against the rope that still held her. Thunder ran over to his sister, finally recovering from the shock, and he shook his dead sister, calling her name, trying to wake her up._

_"Stormy! Stormy, wake up!" he pleaded, tears running down his face and onto the bloodstained grass. "Please! Don't leave me! You can't die! I need you, Stormy! Please... please don't leave me alone.. Please..." _

_Thunder cried onto her blood covered fur, still silently begging for her to open her eyes. To wake up, for this to be some sort of nightmare, that it wasn't real, that his sister was really okay. That when he opened his eyes, she would be alive and well, and the four of them would go on some kind of adventure later on tomorrow. Yet, no matter how much he wanted to believe that, he knew that this was real. Stormy was dead, and there was no way to bring her back._

_And that only made him cry harder._

* * *

Thunder curled himself up tighter in the ball, tears running down his face and onto the bed, staining it a darker color. It had been almost a month since that day, and he hadn't left the room since his sister was put under ground. Dipper and Mabel tried everything they could to bring their friend out of the room, to see him smile and be happy again. His aunt, Shock, and uncle, Zap, tried to bring their nephew out of the dark hole he was in. Flare, a Vulpix, and Crimson, a Teddiusa, tried as well, and everyone one of them failed. Their friend and nephew was too upset about what had happened.

But who could blame him really? His sister had been murdered right in front of him, and there was no way to bring her back, and that thought alone was enough to make the tiny mouse burst into tears.

"I'd do anything to have Stormy back.." he whispered, his voice hoarse from not using it in so long. "Anything to have my sister again.."


End file.
